A Change of Heart
by ericaa leighh
Summary: [Complete] She doesn’t notice him, but that’s what drives him to her. All he wants to do is prove to her that he isn’t what she thinks. But will she let him.JILEY. FIRST FANFIC! First Chapter is an intro.
1. The New Student

**A Change of Heart**

**Summary:** She doesn't notice him, but that's what drives him to her. All he wants to do is prove to her that he isn't what she thinks. But will she let him. (Jamiley)

**Chapter One: **

Miley and Lilly where at they're lockers right before math. Like every other day they would walk to homeroom together and catch up on any gossip that had already happened.

"I heard that a celebrity is moving here and is going to be going to our school!" Lilly always knew what was happening and every detail about it.

" I also heard that it's a boy" Miley's eyes widened.

Miley hadn't had a boyfriend yet, she was asked out many times by guys. She just didn't like cocky guys.

"He's probably going to be a stuck-up, ego mantic, who is going to try to get all the attention he can get." Miley finally responded.

"Who knows, you just might be wrong." Lilly smirked as she spoke.

**- - - - - -**

The next day as Lilly and Miley walked towards the school, they couldn't help but notice a crowd of girls screaming around one central target, Jake Ryan.

"I think our new student has just arrived." Miley said, pointing out the obvious. It was too late though; Lilly was already halfway towards the swarm of girls.

Miley, being so used to the attention, when she was Hannah Montana, just walked past the group girls as if nothing was happening.

Miley just went straight to her first class and skipped her daily talk with Lilly.

A sigh of relief came over Miley, math, her favorite class, it always had an answer.

Suddenly math class had a whole new subject. Jake Ryan walked into the room followed by at least ten girls.

Miley knew that this was going to be a long class that was not going to have anything to do with math.

After the bell rang and everyone was settled Jake stood up.

"Miss. Hanley, I would like to make an announcement?"

"Go ahead Mr. Ryan."

"Thank you, hello students, I would just like to take this time out to ask you to treat me like a normal student and that-"

"Oh will you just shut up and sit down" Miley interrupted.

Jake sat down baffled about what had just happened, no one had ever spoke to him like that, and he liked it.

This is my first fanfic. I know it was really really short but I just want to see what you think. Any Suggestions?


	2. Lilly's Advice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Edwin McCain's song I'll be. I also don't own Jack Johnson's Better Together. I don't own Hanna Montana or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two:**

After Math Jake searched franticly for this girl. He was always treated differently for his fame. He saw her walking towards her locker and decided to find out a little more about her, for starters her name.

As he was about to start talking a perky blonde bet him to the punch.

"Miley I was thinking instead of having movie night at Oliver's we should have it at yours beca- Oh my god it's Jake Ryan!" Lilly said as the star approached her, well really Miley.

"Hey Miley." In a super-jock tone.

"Um, Hi." Miley responded quickly and continued on with her conversation.

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward Jake walked the other way.

"Well that was weird". Miley said

"Weird? That was awesome! Jake Ryan totally just tried to talk to you, wait, why did you talk back to him?" Lilly screamed

"I am not going to waste my time on someone, who only cares about himself'."

"Whatever, any other girl would have died if Jake tried to talk to them."

"Well I'm not any other girl" Miley responded confidently and walked to her next class.

**- - - - - - -**

The next day in math was like any usual day, but she couldn't help but want Jake to stand up again and start talking again, just so that she could have something to say to him. But little did she know that Jake was dying to say something so that she would respond, both where silent for the rest of the class.

When math finally ended Jake thought it would be better to find out more about Miley from the closest source other than Miley, Lilly.

"Hey Lilly"

"You know my name?" Lilly said shocked.

"Of course, look I want to get to know Miley better but she won't talk to me. I really need your help." Desperately asking Lilly for help.

"You wanna get to know her better, go to the beach after school. She's there almost everyday after school, and Ryan the only reason she won't open up to you because she is convinced that your ego is the sized of Texas, and doesn't want to get hurt."

"Thanks Lilly, I owe you."

That after noon Ryan went to the beach right after school, to find just what he was looking for. In the distance he saw Miley under a palm tree writing in a book. He didn't waste anytime walking over to her.

"Hey Miley" Jake desperately hoped that she would respond this time.

"What do you want now?" pretending like she was unhappy to see him, even though she really wasn't.

"I want to prove to you that I am not this ego hungry person that you are convinced I am." Jake said truthfully

"Prove it." Miley said with a slight smirk.

"Prove what?" Jake asked

"Prove that your ego isn't the size of Texas"

"I care about you." Jake said genuinely

"How can you care about me you don't even know me."

"That can be changed"

Jake stared compassionately into Miley's eyes. Miley feeling weak in the knees she quickly looked down at her notebook.

"What's that? Jake asked picking up the notebook.

"Its just some lyrics I wrote…wait don't look-" As Miley reached for her book.

_**I'll Be**_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky _

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

"This is amazing. Do you sing too?"

"Thanks, but its not done yet. And yes I do sing, but no one has heard me" She lied.

"Can I read the other ones?" Jake asked anxiously.

"Well you already read the first one I can't stop you now."

_**Better Together **_

_There's no combination of words_

_I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing_

_But I can try for your heart, _

_our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_like a shoebox of photographs_

_with sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer_

_at least for most of the questions in my heart, like_

_Why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard? and_

_It's not always easy and_

_sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_Yeah we'll look at them stars and we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments_

_just might find their way into my dreams tonight,_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_when the morning light sings_

_and brings new things_

_for tomorrow night you see_

_that they'll be gone too,_

_too many things I have to do_

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_

_into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression_

_i was somewhere in between_

_With only two,_

_Just me and you,_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree, now,_

"These are amazing Miley".

Jake continued reading Miley's lyrics for the next half an hour.

"Which one's your favorite?" Miley asked

"I really like Better Together"

"So now that you know one of my passions, what's one of yours?

"Well obviously acting. I play the guitar too."

" Well you're a class A rebel, aren't you?"

"I was born to be wild" Making a signature rock star pose.

"Yea, sure you are." Miley said in between giggles

"Oh really?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

Jake then stood up and picked up Miley over his shoulder and started walking towards the ocean.

"Jake? JAKE! Put me down!" Miley scream

Not wanting to spoil an awesome afternoon, Jake put Miley down inches before the shoreline.

"Thank you, Oh my god, Jake look over there!"

"WHAT?" Jake asked seriously

"Over there, in the water look!" As Miley said pointing at nothing.

As Jake got closer to the water, at the perfect moment Miley pushed Jake into the water.

After going head first into the water Jake managed to get up.

"You are so dead!" He threatened Miley

Miley didn't spare any time and took off running.

Jake followed her; in no time he was right on her tail.

"Your next Stewart!" Shouted Jake

Miley turned around, to see that Jake was only inches away from her.

Before she could to anything Jake has kissed her.

She didn't want this moment to ever end but at the same time she was scared.

"I've gotta go" Miley said as she ran back to the tree and grab her things.

"I'll see you at School" She said as she ran off the beach leaving Jake standing there alone.

**This Chapter was so much better than the first. Any more suggestions?**


	3. Miley's Songbook

**Thanks to ****Carelys for the awesome idea for this chapter. **

**Chapter Three:**

Jake was left standing there alone watching Miley run away.

Distraught that he had just let Miley slip away from him like that he went back to sit where this whole afternoon had began.

As he was about to leave he notice something on the ground, her songbook laying there, half covered in sand. He decided that it would be best to give it back to Miley tonight, it would also give him another excuse to see Miley again.

Not knowing where to look for her, Rico's would be the best place to ask around.

"Hey, dude, can you help me out, I'm looking for this girl Miley's house." Jake said

"Stewart?"

"Yea, you know her?"

"Unfortunately, my sister."

"Yea she left her son-, Science book at school today." Jake didn't want to cause any problems with the big brother.

"Can you give directions to the house?"

"Sure. Follow that path, then you'll hit Main Street, go down one block on Main and make a right on Lincoln Avenue, our house is number 12."

"thanks, dude."

Jake was struggling about what to say to Miley. He knew that a simple "Here's your book" would not work. The whole walk to her house he was contemplating what to say, but before he knew it he was standing in front of the Stewart's house.

Walking up those steps toward the font door Jake prayed that Miley's father wouldn't answer the door. Having to explain how he had Miley's sacred songbook.

Jake Rang the doorbell but there was no answer. He rang it again, still no answer. Then in the distance he heard a faint sound. Figuring that Miley was playing her radio he decide it would be best to give it to her now. Little did he expect what he was about to see.

_**There's no combination of words,**_

_**I could put on the back of a postcard,**_

_**No song that I could sing,**_

_**But I can try for your heart, **_

_**Our dreams, and they are made out of real things,**_

_**Like a shoebox of photographs,**_

_**With sepia-toned loving,**_

_**Love is the answer,**_

_**At least for most of the questions in my heart, **_

_**Like, Why are we here? And where do we go?**_

_**And how come it's so hard**_

_**It's not always easy and,**_

_**Sometimes life can be deceiving,**_

_**I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're toge-**_

Jake had never heard such a beautiful voice; he didn't want to give the book back now, fearing that if he interrupted her he would never hear such a sweet sound again. He knew that Miley had a lot of passions but e didn't know that the guitar was anther one.

"Nice audience, room for one more?" Jake said as he moved around the white picket fence.

"Sure, but what are you doing here?" Miley asked, getting straight to the point.

"You left this at the beach" Leaving the book in her lap

Miley just sat there staring at her book.

"I thought it would be better in my hands than a hobo." Jake said trying to break the awkward situation.

"You have an amazing voice, Miley."

"Thanks. You're the only one to ever hear it." Technically she wasn't lying no one had ever heard he sing as Miley.

After an awkward silence

Miley said "Well, I have to go"

"Wait, I'm not letting you slip away this time. Miley, I really like you, and I was hoping that you would like to go out sometime."

"I'd love to Jake, how about you come over Friday, it's my turn to have movie night at my house, Lilly and Oliver will be there too."

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Jake somewhat disappointed and walked away before Miley could say bye.

As Jake was about to leave the gate Miley grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "Every good girl loves her rebel rock star", kissed him on the cheek, and walked back into the house.

He didn't know if she was head over heals for him, but he was defiantly head over heals for her.

**Alright, I know the ending was kind of weak. I rewrote it like three times. So sicne its only Tuesday and the movie night is on Friday I am trying to think of something big to happen during the week. I have a few ideas in mind but I would like to hear some of yours. **


	4. A Whole New Romance

Chapter Four:

Miley was extremely excited to see Jake at school, but at the same time she couldn't help but worry how everyone else would react. She didn't even know if anyone else knew what had happened.

As she walked into school everything seemed normal, everyone was walking around minding their own business. Thinking that no one had a clue about yesterday, she went to her locker, as usual to meet up with Lilly.

But as she started walking to her locker she noticed something a little out of the ordinary, she didn't expect Amber and Ashley to be standing at her locker. Miley figure that they were lost, combined an acorn was smarter than them, but what they lacked in intelligence they made up in appearance.

"Hello Miley" said Amber in the kind of voice that makes you want to punch someone.

"Amber" responded Miley hoping that they would just go away.

"So anyway, I was jogging at the beach yesterday and you will never guess who I saw."

"Who?" asked Ashley completely serious

"Ashley, I just told you five minutes ago."

"Well I'm sorry I forgot." Said Ashley as she crossed her arms

"Whatever, so back to the beach, I saw you but the strangest with was who I saw you with, Jake Ryan."

The smirk on Miley's face was wiped of in seconds.

"I have to idea why he would be with _you._ But there he was, but the strangest part of all was that he actually looked like he was enjoying himself." Said Amber with a confused face.

"Because maybe he was enjoying himself." Responded Miley

"Nah, that couldn't be, he was with you." Said Amber boldly

"Well he would have probably dropped dead if he spent thirty seconds with you." Said Miley and stormed off, skipping her daily chat with Lilly again and going straight to math

Math went as usual, with a few casual notes from Jake asking Miley to meet him at the beach again. Miley responded saying that she couldn't because she hadn't hung out with Lilly in a few days. But the real reason was because she didn't want anyone see them together again.

During the middle of math, Miley got a text from Lilly saying that they needed to talk now. Miley asked to go to the bathroom, and called Lilly.

"Lilly?" Miley whispered into the phone.

"How Jake kiss you and you not tell me!?!" screamed Lilly

"Well after he left my house it was dinner an-." Said Miley as she was interrupted by Lilly

"He came back to you house?" asked Lilly

"Umm yea, I left my songbook at the beach and came to my house to give it to me."

"And then I kissed him." She mumbled

"And then you what?" scream Lilly

"Kissed him." Whispered Miley, the last thing she wanted was for Amber or Ashley to find out that not only did Jake kiss her, but also she kissed him back.

"And you didn't call me up that very second to tell me, and since when do you have a song book?" asked Miley

"A while, its nothing, just a notebook with some lyrics in it." Said Miley

"So Jake Ryan knows that you have it, and you've known him for, oh I don't know TWO DAYS! And I don't." wined Lilly

"Well it's not like I just walked up and give it to him, I was at the beach and he just showed up sat down and asked if he could see it." As Miley finished her sentence the bell rang

"Lilly, I've got to go, come to my house after school and I'll explain everything."

Miley quickly hung up he phone and ran back to math. As she was entering the classroom Jake was laving he said, "Well that was a long trip to the bathroom." Miley ignored his comment and went on with the rest of her day.

**- - - - - -**

After school Miley and Lilly went upstairs to Miley could tell Lilly everything that had happened yesterday after noon. Little did Miley know that she wasn't the only one with some new romance in her life.

**Oh Boy! Can't wait for the next chapter it is going to be SO good. Any guess or suggestions? **


	5. Math Class Notes

**I Know it took me forever to update but thing have been really busy. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I rewrote the ending, I mean they were alone going out for two days. Moving was to fast. Hope you like the new ending!

**Chapter Five:**

"Ok, tell me what happened. One day you're having an ongoing rampage about how much you hate Jake and then the next day you kiss." Said Lilly, even though she knew what had already happened.

"Well I was at the beach, and how he found out I was there is beyond me, but anyways he sat down, saw my songbook and asked if he could see it. We talked for a while, joked around, I pushed him into the ocean, and then we kissed." Miley finally finished

"Miley finally has some man candy." Responded Lilly

"Shut up!" said Miley and hit her in the arm

"So did I miss anything with you over the last few days?" asked Miley

"Oh boy! Did you miss a lot." Answered Lilly

"What?" asked Miley practically screaming

"Well when you were at the beach with Jake…" started Lilly

"What?" asked Miley again this time even louder

"Oliver kissed me." Continued

"WHAT!" Miley shrieked as she fell off her bed

Miley finally got back up and climbed back onto her bed.

"Now you need to explain to me what happened" Miley said totally and completely shocked

"Well, I was with Oliver at Rico's while you were at the beach and I was basically venting to him how you had left us for Jake, and I was looking down, and I looked up at Oliver and he kissed me." Lilly said quietly, hoping for a good reaction from Miley.

"You and Oliver?" Miley asked

Lilly gave a scared head nod.

"Well it was bound to happen someday." Continued Miley smiling

Lilly was so relived that Miley wasn't upset about what happened

"So are you and Oliver like…. together?" Miley asked hesitantly

"Well…I don't know, after that day me and Oliver haven't been talking."

"Oh no, he just might be sacred that you took the kiss the wrong way" Miley said concerned

"Give him a day or two, so that he can think about his next move." Miley continued

"Alright, and from now on lets not keep thing from each other, especially things like these." Said Lilly

"Sounds good to me." Responded Miley

Miley and Lilly hugged knowing that there friendship could withstand anything, including boys.

**- - - - - - **

The next day, Miley and Lilly had finally got back to the routine. They were at there lockers, talking about Friday movie night.

"Do you think Oliver will come?" Lilly asked

"Of course i'm still going to come!" said a voice from behind Lilly and Miley

"Oliver!" screamed Lilly and Miley

"That's the name" Oliver responded

"So what movies are on the list for this movie night?" asked Oliver

"Well I thought we would do a horror movie night." Answered Miley

"What kind of horror movie?" Lilly asked scared

"I thought we should go with an older movie so I'm either thinking The Night of the Living Dead or Texas Chain Saw Massacre."

"Dear god, what about something a little less scary, like I don't know anything else!" Lilly practically screamed

"Don't worry Lilly, your sleeping over after so it will all be ok." Said Miley and patted her on the shoulder.

"…oohhhkkk…" said Lilly as she walked off to her class

"So did she tell you what happen…between us?" Oliver asked

"Yes she did. You wonder why I chose a horror movie? She's going to be screaming her head off, and she's going to need someone to comfort her and its not me." Miley said and also walked to her class

Miley had got to Math just in time. She didn't even have time to see Jake.

"Alright class today where going to be starting Trig, so pay attention, you are going to be tested on this." Said the teacher

Miley ignored the teachers requested and drifted off into her imagination. She couldn't wait for Friday, movie night with Lilly, Oliver and Jake. Her dad and Jackson would be gone for the weekend on a farther-son trip, so she would have the house all to herself. Also being with Jake again would be a positive.

"Miley? Miley?" asked the teacher

"Yes" Miley perked her head up

"What formula would you use to solve this problem?" the teacher asked pointing to the board

"The Pythagorean Theorem" Answered Miley confidently

After that Miley retuned to her daydreams. But once again she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. This time it was from the guy behind her.

"Who's it from?" Miley asked

"Jake" responded the student

Miley smiled, quickly turned around and read the note.

**A/N: Bold-- Jake **

**Italics-- Miley**

- - - - -

**-****Shouldn't you be paying attention, little missy. Well im not listening either so I guess its ok. **

**I wrote a song, well I am writing a song, not nearly as good as yours but it just might be worthy of you songbook. **

**- - - -**

Miley quickly wrote a note back to Jake.

- - - - -

_**-What's it about?**_

- - - - -

-**I'm not gonna tell you, it will ruin the surprise**

- - - - -

**-**_Well that gives it away_

- - - - -

-**Yea I just noticed that**

- - - - -

**-**_Are you ready for movie night? Were watching Night of The Living Dead_

_Don't forget you're blankly _

- - - - -

_**-**_**Well don't forget your teddy bear**

- - - - -

The bell rang which ended math. Jake got up and walked towards Miley

"You just be ready to call your daddy" Jake said to Miley

"You just better be prepared for a lot of screaming" Miley resoponded

"Then I'll make sure, to hold you hand the whole movie." Jake responded with a smirk

"Not me, Lilly. She'll be screaming even when the movie is over. But just in case you can still hold my hand." Miley said playfully

"Good, God forbid I have to hear the wrath of Miley Stewart." Jake Laughed

They both walked out of math, anticipating tomorrows movie night.

**A/N:** I rewrote the ending, I mean they were alone going out for two days. Moving was to fast. Hope you like the new ending!


	6. Movie Night

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was away for a week with little access to a computer. **

**Chapter Six:**

It was finally Friday; Miley was still setting up, and Lilly, Oliver and Jake, knowing that they would be there any minute. Miley covered basically every candy and snack food group, sour, sweet, salty, and chocolaty.

Finally Lilly and Oliver arrived, Lilly was sleeping over after the movie was over so she had her stuff with her.

"You guys ready for movie night?" Miley asked

"No." Lilly gulped

"Don't worry if you get scared, Oliver will protect you from the, bloodthirsty zombies." Miley finished with an evil laugh, Lilly just responded by glairing at Miley.

"Not funny." Lilly finally said as she walked towards the couch and sat down.

Oliver was already sitting down stuffing hi s face with anything in hands reach.

"Oliver, we haven't even started watching the movie yet." Miley said taking the chips out of Oliver's hand.

"But it all looks_ so _good." Oliver wined

The front door rang and Miley knew exactly who it was.

"Contain yourself for another five minutes." Miley said as she walked towards the front door, Miley opened the door and let Jake in.

"Did you forget your security blanky?" Miley asked teasing Jake

"Ya know what I did, but I didn't want you to get scared so I make sure you had your teddy bear." While Jake said that he pulled a small teddy bear holding a heart from his back.

"I don't know if he is going to be able to save me from a flesh eating monsters." Miley responded

"Well that's why I came." Jake said smirking and walking towards the couch

"Are you guys ready?" Miley asked

"No." Lilly responded holding a pillow inches below her eyes

"Lilly, come on, it's just a movie."

"Not any movie, a movie with bloodthirsty zombies that could get my any minute!" Lilly weeped slowly hiding behind her pillow, Miley just rolled her eyes and turned on the movie.

They were about a half an hour into the movie and everyone else was watching the movie, except Lilly who in between screaming was either behind her pillow or grabbing onto Oliver for dear life.

"Ouch! Lilly you need to cut your nails." Oliver said removing Lilly's hand from his arm

"Sorry Oliver, I didn't know." Lilly responded

At the same time Miley and Jake where sitting on the floor, when Miley jumped when one of the zombies broke through the cellar.

"Scared are we? You sure you don't need your teddy bear." Jake said putting the teddy bear inches from her face

"No, that's why I have you." Miley answered moving closer and resting her head on his chest. Just as Miley was making herself comfortable Lilly screamed and threw the popcorn bowl that she was holding into the air, and came crashing down on Miley.

"Hmm, extra butter, my favorite." Jake said as he took a handful of popcorn from Miley's lap

"Not Funny." Miley responded throwing a handful of popcorn at Jake

When the movie was finally over, Lilly was still shaking, Oliver tried desperately to comfort her, Miley smelt of Butter and Salt and Jake couldn't stop laughing.

"Jake, seriously it's not funny!" Miley screamed

"It just happened at the perfect time. I promise I'll stop." Jake retorted

"Thank you." Miley said still taking pieces of popcorn out of her hair

"Why don't we walk into town and get some ice cream?" Lilly suggested

"Are you sure Lilly? I mean there might be some zombies outside." Miley responded

"Never mind." Lilly said sitting down

"Oh come on!" Miley cried taking Lilly by the arm and pulling her out the door

**Something is bound to happen at the ice cream store, I just don't know yet. Suggestions? **


	7. Authors Note

**AN: I am so so so so so sorry about not updating. But I have a good reason, I was away for a week with little access to a computer and then I was home for two days, and then went away for another week. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	8. Can I Ask You A Question?

**A/N: Here it is! Told you I would have it up by tomorrow! Enojy!**

"I'll have a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles, please." Miley said to the cashier

"And I'll have vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles" Jake continued

They sat down at a table nearby, Lilly and Oliver soon joined them. Lilly, still spooked by the movie would look up every few seconds and look over each shoulder.

"Lilly, it's just a movie!" Oliver said putting his arm around her and lightly shaking her

"I know, I just can't help it." Lilly responded quietly

"It's fine, all of us were scared." Oliver said comforting Lilly

"I wasn't scared." Miley said too proudly

"Really? Because I recall someone being scared during a certain part of the movie." Jake retorted towards Miley

"I wasn't scared!" Miley practically screamed

"And if it wasn't for that teddy bear—" Jake couldn't even finish his sentence, Miley took her ice cream and planted it right in between Jake's eyes. Miley couldn't help but laugh at Jake's chocolate covered face.

"You are so dead!" Jake yelled and for the _second _time Miley took of running. And for the _second _time Jake was quickly on her tail with his ice cream in hand. Miley quickly turned around,

"Wait! Jake I'm sorry! But…but.." It was unavoidable Jake then took his ice cream and planted it right on Miley's nose and spread it all along her face. They both started bursting out laughing about how ridiculous they looked. They walked back towards the ice cream store, met back up with Oliver and Lilly and started walking home.

By the time that they reached Miley's house, Lilly was asleep in Oliver's arms. Oliver gently laid her on the couch and said his goodbyes and left.

"I think you should borrow one of Jackson's shirt." Miley said pointing at Jake

"Yea, that would be good."

Jake came down stairs in a shirt saying 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing towards the right. Miley was trying so hard to hold in her laugh, but she couldn't.

"Your lucky I don't have another ice cream." Jake responded seriously, Miley instantly stopped laughing and changed the subject.

"So what was this song that you were telling me about?"

"Well it's nothing compared to yours…" Jake started

"Come on, its not that bad."

"Fine." Jake signed and handed Miley a piece of paper from his pocket.

Miley slowly read the lyrics to herself,

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

Holding back tears Miley was speechless,

"Jake…its..its.."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jake asked looking up

**A/N:**

**Kinda cliffy, what do you think is going to happen? Guesses? **


	9. Chapter 9

_Holding back tears Miley was speechless, _

"_Jake…its…its" _

"_Can I ask you a question?" Jake asked looking up_

_**- - - - -**_

"Sure Jake, anything." Miley said nervously, she knew exactly what Jake was about to ask her

"Would you…" Jake responded hesitantly

"Jake, you don't have be nervous."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Now why would I say no to that?" Miley answered as she pecked Jake lightly on the lips

"I don't know, I was just…nervous." Jake responded looking down

"What happened to the fearless Jake Ryan, Zombie Slayer?"

"Is he hiding behind this tacky shirt?" Miley continued looking over Jake's shoulder

"You picked out this shirt."

"That's because it looks so cute on you." Miley said as she pinched Jake's cheek

"If you don't stop you going to be in for it." Jake threatened, but Miley didn't listen, Still holding onto Jake's cheek,

"Aren't you the cutest little thing ever?" Miley responded in a baby voice now holding onto both of Jake's cheeks.

"That's it!" Jake Screamed and threw Miley over his shoulder and headed for the beach

"Wait Jake! What about Lilly?" Miley asked in desperation

"She'll be just fine, this time your not getting away."

After five minutes of shaking, pounding, slapping, and screaming, Miley gave up.

"Now who is the hottest, most amazing boyfriend in the world?" Jake asked playfully

"Jake Ryan! Jake Ryan! Now put me down!" Miley screamed

"If you say so." Jake said shrugging and dropped Miley into the ocean. Jake offered a hand to Miley; she thought this was the perfect opportunity to get Jake back. She reached for Jake's hand and then she quickly grabbed his arm with both of her hands and pulled him in. Jake went crashing head first into the ocean.

"You are so lucky that you're cute." Jake said Joking,

"And _you're_ so lucky I have the patience for your abnormally large ego." Miley said laugh

"Hey!" Jake responded by splashing Miley.

Miley stood up and started kicking water at Jake, after a few attempts to get Jake wet he stood up and started chasing and splashing Miley, finally picking her up and spinning her around and until falling in the sand lying next to each other.

"You know, I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing summer." Miley said smiling

"The best" Jake continued

Both looked out at the sunset ahead of them, completely caught up in the moment. After a few moments Jake looked back at Miley, he knew inside that this was going to be the best summer ever.

"What?" Miley asked barley whispering

"Nothing, everything is _perfect_" Jake answered smiling

He took advantage of this once in a lifetime moment and slowly leaned in and pecked

Miley lightly on the lips.

THE END

**A/N: So what did you think, I know it ended a little short, but if I didn't end it now it would have gone on forever. I hope you liked it. I have a mini mission for you, I'm in dire need of help with my other story, I'm stuck, its called New Found Friendships. I really need help, ANYTHING. I also have another story called Camp Romance, check it out, maybe you'll like it. **

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
